


Like a Butterfly

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Love is Like a Butterfly (c) Dolly PartonLike a Butterfly (c) me
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	Like a Butterfly

Love is like a butterfly  
Was soft and gentle as a sigh  
The multicolored moods of love were its satin wings  
Love made my heart feel strange inside  
It fluttered like soft wings in flight  
My love was like a butterfly, a rare and gentle thing

  
  
I felt it when you were with me  
It happened when you kissed me  
That rare and gentle feeling that I felt inside  
Your touch was soft and gentle  
Your kiss was warm and tender  
Whenever I was with you I thought of bright butterflies

  
  
Love is like a butterfly  
Was soft and gentle as a sigh  
The multicolored moods of love were its satin wings  
Love made my heart feel strange inside  
It fluttered like soft wings in flight  
My love was like a butterfly, a rare and gentle thing

  
  
Your laughter brought me sunshine  
Everyday was spring time  
And I was happy when you were by my side  
How precious was this love we shared  
How very precious, sweet and rare  
Together we belonged like colors of the rainbow

  
  
Love is like a butterfly  
Was soft and gentle as a sigh  
The multicolored moods of love were its satin wings  
Love made my heart feel strange inside  
It fluttered like soft wings in flight  
My love was like a butterfly, a rare and gentle thing

  
  
My love was a butterfly, a rare and gentle thing


End file.
